Hybrids For Sale!
by Mirai Kusakurin
Summary: When Raito Yagami buys a seemingly adorable and normal kitten at a "special" pet store to cure his loneliness, he's presented with a few surprises that he can't comprehend at first. With the help of his new companion, he finds a few ways to cope.


Woo, another story! This one is also on my livejournal just in case it gets taken down... which I'm starting to doubt now because none of my stories were ever taken down unless I deleted them myself. That being said... it really doesn't matter where you read them, just as long as I get some kinda feedback. My LJ username is mirai_kusakurin, but to read my stories, you'll have to friend me. I'm going to work on this story and and on the other I recently... kinda not so recently started... and TRY (I say try because of certain living circumstances getting in the way) to update once a week. That means they could both be updated in the same week or they will alternate. It depends on how much time I have to write.

* * *

Raito Yagami had everything. His father had already promised him a job when he graduated school. He had money, attention from women and men alike, the respect he knew he deserved... Still, he found himself a bit lonely. His _wonderful _friend Mikami notices this and tells him about a 'special' pet store. The animals there were _exotic _and_unique_. Raito would never be lonely again... supposedly. "Mikami-kun..." He said, his eye twitching slightly as he looked at the card his friend just happened to have. "This seems like a scam... I've never heard of this store before. If it really is a pet store-not that I'm considering it-then the animals are probably old and diseased. I don't think so." He said, shaking his head and getting up from the table. "I have something I need to do, so... go away before I kick you out myself."

"No, wait!" He said, putting up his hands as if to defend himself. "I'm only doing this to help, you know... What harm will it do? It's not a scam. You see, I've been there myself, and I have to say... I wasn't disappointed." He gave him a secret little smile. Knowing Mikami... that was never good.

Raito gave him a flat look. He made it sound perverse somehow, like it was a strip club... or something. "Go. Away."

Mikami huffed, shaking his head. "Fine, fine... I was only trying to help." He turned around. "But... if you decide to try it out, you can come by and thank me." He gave him a smirk before walking out of the cafeteria.

The soon to be detective scoffed, looking down at the card. He wrinkled his nose at the shop name. _Mixed Wonders_. That didn't give him the warm and fuzzies. He shook his head, setting it on the table. He wouldn't go to that shop if his life depended on it. He could only imagine what was inside there...

- - -

Raito sighed, an annoyed look on his face as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He stepped in and turned on the light, looking around. There really wasn't much of anything. There were plenty of law books his father had given him for his past few birthdays that were stacked tightly on shelves. Admittedly, there were also a few magazines he had that had absolutely nothing to do with his future career. Those were the ones he kept forgetting to throw away in case his family did visit and his sister decided to start snooping. She did once, when he had just moved in, and he couldn't risk another incident like that. What if she had shown their parents? _I'll do it later..._ He thought, as always. He set his bag on the floor, walking into the kitchen to make something for dinner.

Every day was the same. He'd go to school, relearn the things he'd already learned in high school, go home, pretend to study for his parent's sakes, feed himself, shower, then go to sleep. It was the same tedious cycle each day. He wanted some change, but the last time he attempted to change anything, his parents through he was going into a depression and almost-_almost _-brought him to see the doctor. He had never had to deal with quacks before and that had been a close call. He didn't some so-called professional talking to him and deciding for him how he felt before trying to put him on pills that would no doubt _really _make him depressed. So, he had decided to keep his thoughts and doubts to himself. Sadly, that had back fired on him...

He sat down, looking down at his dinner. Shoyo ramen... again. He poked at it for a moment before he started to eat. Maybe Mikami was right, as much as he hated to admit it. His life was boring... his apartment was boring. All he had to accompany him was books and a television. Mikami had never lead him TOO astray before, so... perhaps he could just LOOK at the shop. He didn't necessarily have to go in. If he thought it suspicious then he'd just leave and never go back.

Once he finished his dinner, he cleaned up and went to bed, ready to start his day all over again.

- - -

Raito blinked owlishly at the pet store window. It was actually was... a _pet store_. He could see birds, dogs, cats, lizards, snakes, and a few tanks with fish in them. "Huh..." He was already there, he might as well look around. He probably wasn't going to buy anything. He was only browsing. _Yeah, sure, tell yourself that. _Mikami's voice snickered in his head. He scowled at nothing in particular and shook his head. Would that man never leave him alone?

He walked inside and looked around. A dog looked over at him and wagged it's tail, panting softly. A few cats stood up and looked at him expectantly, while the others continued to snooze. Most of the pets didn't seem to be paying him any mind.

"Hello, are you looking for anything in particular?" A man said from behind him.

Raito jumped slightly and turned around to see an elderly man with glasses. He smiled kindly as he waited for his answer. "Oh... um... no... Not really. I'm just... looking." He said with a nervous laugh.

The man chuckled. "Take your time." He said, before going back over to the desk. Raito cocked an eyebrow before he started to walk through the store. The pets really didn't look like anything special... They didn't even look like mixed breeds. In fact, they all seemed pure bred. Still, not one caught his eye. He was never a huge fan of dogs and the cats were mostly grown. He didn't want a pet that had already matured and wouldn't listen to him. He didn't like fish or reptiles either. What kind of company could they give him?

"You look disappointed." The man said. Raito opened his mouth to say something, but the other man stepped from behind the desk and went into the back. Raito was going to leave, but then the man came back... with a black kitten with grey eyes. He squirmed in the man's arms, mewing. "What about this one?" He asked. "I have offered him to a few customers but they want the more... 'matured' pets. If you take him, I'll give him to you for free."

"Free?" Raito asked, looking surprised. There had to be some catch. He couldn't just give him to him for FREE. Pet rocks weren't even free. (1) "But why?"

"No one else wants to take him, and unfortunately, I can't bring him home with me. You seem like a caring young man and this one needs a nice home."

Raito gave him an suspicious look before he gazed down at the kitten. He was very cute and he had such big eyes. He didn't seem sick either, but what was he going to do when he went to school? He couldn't ask anyone to look after him. "I don't know..." He said, his eyebrows furrowing. He supposed he could leave him with a litter box and enough food and water. The worst that could happen is that he'd have to pick up his messes. "Well... alright..." He said.

The man smiled brightly and gave the kitten to him, who purred and pressed himself up against Raito's chest. "You just need to sign this and you can go."

Raito tilted his head. "Just... one paper?" The man nodded and the student sighed, signing his name. "That's all?"

He nodded again. "Yes. If you have any trouble, you can come back and I'll help you."

Raito started to leave, but the man stopped him. "Feed him this special milk for two weeks, then you can feed him regular cat food." He said, giving him a box. Inside were cans of milk.

"What's so special about it?" He asked.

"You'll see."

Raito walked away with the kitten and his "special" milk, not looking back once.

The old man sighed. "Good luck..."

* * *

(1) This was 'inner' Raito's attempt at sarcasm.

If you're wondering, yes, that was Watari, but he won't officially introduce himself until the next chapter. I realize that I never really have Watari say much or do much in my stories and I'm trying to change that and get used to writing more detail with everyone. I hope you enjoy reading because I certainly enjoyed writing. Reviews are VERY much appreciated. Even a simple "MOAR!" gets me going. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is also welcomed. :)


End file.
